


Convertexting #5: Drunk

by groaninlynch (orphan_account)



Series: The Texting Adventures of Idiot and Sourwolf [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drunk Texting, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 20:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/groaninlynch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles drunk texts Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Convertexting #5: Drunk

**Idiot:** DUHDUH DUH DEREK

**Idiot:** DDEEEREK

**Idiot:** DEREK HAAALEEEE

**Idiot:** MADE OF FAIIIIILLL

**Sourwolf:** Stiles what the hell are you doing

**Idiot:** DERRRRRRKKKKKK

**Idiot:** hllo

**Idiot:** hi howar eyou rihgt now

**Idiot:** im awesoem i am AWESOME

**Idiot:** im in a perpetual state of awesome WOW DI I SPELL THAT RIGHT

**Idiot:** derek

**Sourwolf:** Don't tell me you're drunk texting me right now

**Idiot:** OKAY I WONT TELL YO

**Idiot:** u

**Sourwolf:** Where are you

**Idiot:** i am will scott at scots house

**Idiot:** with not will lol TYPO

**Idiot:** my whole life is a typo

**Sourwolf:** Is his mom there?

**Idiot:** do yu think my whole life is atypo derek?

**Idiot:** no shes got graveyard

**Sourwolf:** Wanna tell me why you're drunk texting me?

**Sourwolf:** AGAIN?

**Idiot:** bc you were on my mind

**Idiot:** youre always on my mind

**Idiot:** youand the pack and my dad nd my mom and saving th town and passing physis

**Idiot:** and lax

**Idiot:** you didnt asnwer my questoin

**Sourwolf:** Is Scott asleep or what?

**Idiot:** ok eheres what happened

**Sourwolf:** Oh do regale me with the details

**Idiot:** so i was all hey bud whatcha doin tonite

**Idiot:** and bro was like nm my moms workin u wanna come over

**Idiot:** obvs i did bc duh hes my bro

**Idiot:** k so i come over and were chillin n then im like man i wonder if theres any way to get your wolf ass drunk

**Sourwolf:** Because that always ends well

**Idiot:** whoa whoa wha this is a judgemnt free zone

**Sourwolf:** Maybe on your end

**Idiot:** man i got me some blitzen trapper stuck in my noggin

**Idiot:** I LOVE U BB LIKE A THIEF LOVS MONEY LIKE A WHEELS GOTTA ROLL LIKE A SHOES GOT

**Idiot:** SOOOOOOOOOOLE

**Sourwolf** : Stiles

**Idiot:** i do ynow i do loe you liek A THEIF LOVES MONYYYYYYY

**Idiot** : i laos love money like a thief oves money but heyi love you more YEAH BUT NAYWAY

**Idiot** : soooooo scotts all YO I HEARD FROM ERICA WOH HERD FROM ALINOS THAT PUTTIN LKE SOME KNDA SPECIAL HERB WRKS TOGET YOU HDRUNK

**Idiot** : so i wasl ike ok lets do it lets ge this herd yes

**Idiot** : LEMME TELL U WANT WAS DOPE DERKE: HE ARLEADY HAD SOME!!,,,,,, so we put it inthe shit and he drank it and bro got drunk FAST amn i had to liek double my speed to catch up BUT IGOT THERE YES I DID

**Idiot:** im drinking champ tbh dont be jealos

**Idiot:** anyway os yeah bros like dead to the world rn hes actually drooln on the floor its hella gross you anna see

**Sourwolf** : No.

**Idiot** : _(A picture of Scott sprawled out on the carpeted floor of his bedroom, mouth-opening, right hand loosely holding a bottle of some indiscernible drink)_

**Sourwolf:** Can you do me a favor?

**Idiot** : aaaaaaaaaaaaaanytihng my love my heart my one ndo nly

**Idiot** : unless its huntign fairies again bc that shit sucked like a goddman black hole ok im still bruised ouchouchouch

**Sourwolf** : Stop drinking any and all alcohol and go get yourself a glass of water

**Sourwolf** : Also I told you a thousand times that I didn't want you out with us but, you being you, CAME ANYWAY. Not my fault

**Idiot** : hthats a stupid favor uuughhhhh youre such a party pooper even when youre not at the party wtffff

**Sourwolf** : I can be there before you even get to the kitchen if you really want me to make sure you do this

**Idiot:** im going jfccccc also YOU STILL NEVER ANSWES MY QUESUTIOINONONNNNNNNN

**Sourwolf** : What?

**Idiot:** is

**Idiot** : my life

**Idiot** :  A TUPEO

**Idiot:** typo.

**Sourwolf** : No.

**Idiot** : why

**Sourwolf** : Because it's not.

**Idiot** : bro i may be drunk bit im not stupdi enough to eccept that lame response

**Sourwolf** : What is it you want to hear, Stiles?

**Idiot** : whaatever it is you hae to sayyyyy

**Sourwolf** : Clearly not.

**Idiot:** uuuuguhuhhuuhgughuuhuguhguhuguhguhhkgjgjjjgrjjsjrj

**Idiot** : ur lame

**Sourwolf** : You're not a typo.

**Sourwolf:** You're written exactly the way you were supposed to be, and even if you're hard to read, I wouldn't have you any other way.

**Idiot** : oh.

**Idiot:** wow

**Idiot:** i bet youre a weepy drunk

**Idiot** : im sorry ok srory i mean to say holy crap yore the best thnk you

**Idiot:** than you

**Idiot** : i love you so mchu that i think i might throw up

**Sourwolf** : I don't think that's love you're throwing up.

**Idiot:** omg

**Idiot** : ohhhh U RITE TTYL

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's been a hot second since I updated, I'm sorry!  
> Again, I would lovelovelove to hear any & all ideas you might have for a convertextation! This 'verse is very flexible as you might imagine, so anything could go.
> 
> The actual "plot" starts with the next conversation, JSYK.  
> Thank you all for reading :'))


End file.
